An Alternate Story of Guardians
by Amaryllisfiquette
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Starts out in 2005, so don't be surprised when recent news pops up in it in reference to some of the characters. I suck at summaries, by the way....
1. Prelude 1 Aino Minako

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Bandai, not to me. This is just a fanfiction to glorify how much I like the characters.

Japanese word definitions:

sensei- teacher

san- name respect usage

ohayo- good morning

mina- everyone

-----------------------------

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon – An Alternate Story of Guardians

Prelude 1 – Aino Minako

Minako took a deep breath as she stood in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom and tried to arrange her golden blonde hair over the orange birth mark that stood out on her forehead. Her sea colored eyes were worried as she then sat back to look at the front of her uniform, making sure her navy blue tie hung properly down over her short sleeved cream blouse. She smoothed out the front of her sky blue knee high skirt and then bent over to tug her navy blue knee high socks up. She sighed heavily as she turned and picked up her bag. She was as ready to face her new classmates as she could be, and she opened the door to leave out of the bathroom.

"You ok, Aino-san? You look pale." The teacher that stood outside of the bathroom door addressed her as she walked out.

"Hai, Natsui-sensei, I'm just nervous." The teacher smiled, she could understand the 13 year old girl's discomfort at being new. The girl had just returned from London, England within the last week and hadn't even had a chance to get her new uniform, though with the circumstances that had brought her back to the Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan, made the school committee in no mood to try to rush the girl to conform to the school's uniform.

"Well, let's go, it won't be that bad Aino-san, you might become the most popular girl in the school." Minako only nodded politely as they walked down the hall towards class B-2. The teacher opened the door and motioned for Minako to follow her.

"Ohayo class, we have a new student today. This is Aino Minako-san; let's make sure to become good friends with her. Aino-san, would you like to say anything about yourself?" The teacher stood back as Minako came to stand beside her.

"Please take good care of me, mina." Minako bowed low as she glanced around the class at her peers. Most of them ignored her prescence she noticed, but one or two of them seemed generally interested in her.

"Well, Aino-san why don't you take the empty seat behind Hiano-san. Hiano-san, could you stand up so Aino-san can see where you are seated." A petite girl with her brown hair in a bob stood up and bowed to the teacher. The girl looked generally friendly, Minako thought, and was rather pretty with light grey eyes and pale pink cheeks. Minako bowed again to the teacher and then made her way to sit behind Hiano-san.

Minako sat down and started pulling her books out of her bag to put in the basket under her desk chair. She pulled out her favorite orange and red notebook that had pictures of her favorite singers, Koda Kumi, Ayumi Hamasaki, and Boa all over it. She pulled out her pen as the teacher began to speak. She began to take notes, hoping that the day would continue to go as smoothly.

Minako looked up in surprise as the bell sounded for lunch. She had sunk herself into her studies, something she hadn't done in school since she was in elementary. Hiano-san turned and smiled at her. "Wow, you were studying hard. You didn't even take a break during our breaks." Minako nodded as she pulled her bento from her bag that hung on her desk.

"You wanna eat lunch with me? I usually eat on the roof when its nice out like this." Hiano-san smiled as she pointed up at the ceiling. Minako nodded as Hiano-san stood up and grinned. Minako followed her out of the classroom and up the stairs to the roof of the school. She couldn't believe how warm and sunny it was here in Japan compared to the way London had been.

"By the way you can call me Yukari, Aino-san." Yukari smiled as she patted the seat down for Minako to sit down by her.

"Then you must definitely call me Minako." Minako smiled as she sat down by Yukari. The two of them started eating as they enjoyed the warm sun on the roof during their lunch period.

By the end of the school day, Minako was tired from studying all day, but her mind had been relieved from what was going on at home. She sighed as she walked out of the gate of the school to head towards home. She stopped in front of the Juuban Karaoke Parler and wandered if she should go into before going home and then changed her mind. She was about to continue to walk on by when she suddenly saw a petite girl with her hair in golden blonde odangos walking beside another girl with chinlength reddish brown hair. Her birthmark burned and she felt a familiar yet strange feeling come over her.

"Princess….." Her hand reached out towards the girl until she passed. She shook her headand continued walking after the girl passed, unaware of the white cat with the golden crescent moon watching her from the alleyway behind her.

"She must be the one, the leader of the Senshi, Sailor Venus. Finally I've found her!"

---------------------

Ama-chan: Well I guess I should explain a few things. Minako has been in London for the last three years living with her parents, but something happened there, which will be brought up in the next part of the prelude. Minako has an orange birthmark on her head that is the astrological sign for the planet Venus. (Just like her alternate reality counterparts do when they change but she's had it since she was born.) All of the scouts have similar birthmarks. That's what Minako is covering up with her bangs in the beginning. She also doesn't wear a red bow in her hair, though it is put up in the same style. She isn't as much of a dimwit in school as she is in the manga and anime either, but she's not super smart either. She tends to be a C student. She also isn't very happy or giddy which will also be explained why in the next part of the prelude. And if you haven't figured it out, the two girls that walked by were Usagi and Naru. Expect to see some more of them soon as well as the others. The idea for the Juuban Karaoke Parlor came from Pretty Guardian Sailormoon (the live action sailormoon). Also expect to see the outers pretty soon as well.

Illyana: Don't you think you're giving away too much?

Ama-chan: I just don't want them to get lost and I do want them to be ready for the next chapter…..

Illyana: When you get around to writing it….

Ama-chan & Illyana: Well, until next time folks, enjoy and don't forget the reviews!


	2. Prelude 2 Minako's Present

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Bandai, not to me. This is just a fanfiction to glorify how much I like the characters.

Japanese word definitions:

Sensei- teacher

San- name respect usage

Ohayo- good morning

Mina- everyone

Sama- another name respect usage

Onegai – please

English word definitions:

Feces – body's solid waste, poop

Facetious – not to be taken seriously, not in earnest

Exuberant – full of happy high spirits and vitality

Incessant - continuing for a long time without stopping, unceasing

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon – An Alternate Story of Guardians

Prelude 2 – Minako's Present

Minako sighed as she unlocked the door of her house and walked inside. She slipped her shoes off and arranged them carefully by her father's shoes, and then slipped her feet into her orange slippers. As she turned to close the door she noticed a white cat with a strange mark on her head looking in.

"Huh? A cat?" She bent down to get a closer look at it but didn't try to pick it up or anything. She was amazed to see the mark on its head was a crescent moon and that the cat's eyes were a deep sky blue. The cat looked oddly familiar to her, like the cat in her dream the other day. Her birthmark felt hot again too, which it only did when she was about to blank out. She felt her head warily and then studied the odd cat that continued to stare at her.

"Artemis, how long do you plan to stand staring at me?" The cat looked up surprised at the girl and then noticed her eyes were glazed over and the orange mark under her hand glowed brightly.

"Venus-sama, I didn't expect to find you so soon." The cat walked in and bowed to the girl.

"I'm not fully awake yet, Minako is a strong girl. She hasn't realized that we are the same person yet, just that she can't remember things when her mark gets hot. We will have to awaken her as a soldier soon, so that we can finally become whole." Artemis nodded and then was surprised as he felt arms envelope him.

"Onegai, guide her carefully until the day we may both awaken fully to our duty." With the girl's last words the glowing ceased and the girl looked in surprise to see the cat in her arms.

"When did I pick you up, Artemis?" The girl asked in puzzlement as she let the cat down. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to have another individual to take care of. Come on, Artemis, I have to check on Papa." Artemis followed her, wondering how the Venus persona of Minako had imparted his name over to her without her get suspicious.

The cat and girl walked up the stairs to the darkest part of the hall, where Minako stopped to knock on the door. "Papa, I'm coming in." Artemis followed Minako as she entered the dark room and watched as she turned on the lamp by the bedstead. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the room, wondering why it reeked so strongly of feces.

"Papa! Not again!" Minako groaned as the rolled the lifeless man on his side to take in the mess he had made on the bed. She sighed as she took in the mess underneath him. "I guess I have no choice but to see about getting a nurse here, though there isn't anything wrong with you healthwise." Minako sat her father up and put his arm around her shoulder as she nearly dragged him into the bathroom. Artemis watched in bewilderment as she began running the bath and undressing the lifeless man.

"Artemis, can you watch him so he doesn't drown?" She kind shook her head has the cat mewed in ascension and then watched as Minako manhandled her father into the bathtub. She turned the water off and then watched as Artemis jumped up to the side of the tub to watch her father.

"Strange how you seem to understand me, I was being facetious, but it would make things easier if you do understand me." Artemis meowed again, wondering if he should let Minako know yet that he wasn't an ordinary cat, but he decided against it. He still wanted to find out more about the girl, and just because he knew she was the reincarnation of Venus, didn't mean that the girl wasn't worth getting to know better. He watched as Minako nodded and then walked back into the bedroom. He heard her struggling in the other room with the linen on the bed.

He realized that Venus-sama was correct about Minako being a strong girl, but her personality seemed so opposite of the guardian he remembered from the Silver Millenium. He remembered the guardian only being so serious about only one thing, the Princess. Everything else she took rather light heartedly. In the past, she had definitely been what people would have thought the goddess of Venus would be, beautiful and fun. Always the life of the party, and wherever she went she seemed to light up every room. Men had seemed to fall all over themselves to try to impress her, and she always seemed to have some guy fawning over her. She had been exuberant about everything, except when it came to be a guardian and protecting the Princess. Then she became like this girl, focused and serious. But unlike Minako, until the war with Earth, she had never had the sadness in her eyes or the look of tiredness about her.

He nearly jumped when Minako walked back into the room. "I'm all done in there. Weren't napping were you, Arty?" She kneeled down and got the bath stuff from under the sink and then turned to start bathing her father.

"You know he used to not be like this. Even when we first got back to Japan, he wasn't this bad; I guess it just hadn't really sunk in yet. Do you know we lived in London, England for three years before coming back to this house here in Japan? My grade school used to be just a block from here, Papa's work was in downtown Tokyo, and Mama was a housewife. Papa got transferred to London in my 4th grade year of elementary; I had to go to English classes over there while I was in school. Mama was always really hard on me too; she was always nagging about my grades. But I kind of miss hearing it now, her incessant nagging." She sighed as she pulled the drain on the tub and then got the towel to wrap her father in. She stood him up as best as she could and wrapped the towel around him. Artemis watched all of this in growing respect for the girl. She was a stronger person than he realized, though Venus-sama had already said so. She half carried half dragged her father back to his now newly made bed and started to redress him in a fresh set of pajamas that she had laid out on the bed.

"There, Papa, now you're all clean. I'm going to change and then I'll make dinner and bring it right up." She smiled as she laid him back down in the bed and then covered him with the covers.

"Coming, Artemis?" She asked the cat as she was about to leave the room, Artemis caught up to her and then she closed the door as they left the room. She sighed heavily and bent down to pet the cat.

"Arigato for the help, Artemis, it would have taken twice as long if I would have run back and forth to check on him so much. You're a wonderful cat and a great help. So, I've got to repay you with an excellent dinner!" She smiled and then walked down the hall towards her own room to change. Artemis looked after wistfully for a moment and then followed after her. What had happened to make Minako so sad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ama-chan: Well, I hope you all enjoy this next part of the Prelude. I know I said that you'd get to see Minako's past, but I decided to wait until the next prelude part. (This by the way will be called Minako's Past.) I tried to make Venus's character in the Silver Millenium much like it is in the manga and anime, so that Artemis can of course realize that though Minako is Venus reborn, she is not exactly the same person she was. You can expect the other senshi to be different as well. I've been pondering doing this story for a while, and I wanted to make Minako a dependable person, and build up why she is worthy to be the leader of the senshi after Usagi. I hope you are enjoying it so far. By the way Venus is still a separate personality in Minako that Minako has no idea about. They actually can't be officially joined until Minako accepts her heritage as a sailor senshi. Also she does have dreams of her past life, the other senshi will as well. (This is part of their awakening.)

Illyana: Once again, don't you think you're giving them too much?

Ama-chan: I just don't want them to get lost and I do want them to be ready for the next chapter…..

Illyana: Though Minako-chan's father's state is making me tearful, and I really can't wait to know why he's like that.

Ama-chan: You'll just have to read it in the next part of the prelude.

Illyana: Ah, man, I thought you'd at least let your friend in on it.

Ama-chan & Illyana: Well, until next time folks, enjoy and don't forget the reviews!

Next chapter: **Minako's Past**


End file.
